The Mole
The Mole ou simplement Mole est l'un des personnages principaux de la série Nature de The Mole C'est une taupe complètement aveugle, elle ne distingue presque rien et mélange tout sur tout ! Même si The Mole mélange tout, il arrive pourtant a bien se déplacer avec sa canne, et il est plutôt bon en conduite. The Mole ne meurt pas souvant, car l'une des filles des auteurs de la série est aveugle, il ne meurt qu'une fois dans la saison 1, il meurt plus souvant la série TV. Comme tout les aveugles, The Mole porte des lunettes noires, dans Concrete Solution, The Mole meurt et ses lunettes lui sont enlevés mais ont ne peut pas voir ses yeux car ils sont percés, dans Class Act, il se blèsse et se rentre sa canne dans son oeil droit, mais on voit pas l'œil de The Mole.Spare Tire prouverais peut-être que The Mole n'a pas de yeux (cependant, ses yeux sont peut-être arrachés dans l'explosion). Tout comme Mime et Cro-Marmot, The Mole est muet, son vetement cache sa bouche, il ne l'enlève jamais. The Mole a la particularité de survivre souvant, mais il meurt dans Happy Trails pt. 1, Class Act, Remains to be Seen, From Hero to Eternity, Party Animal, Don't Yank My Chain, Doggone It, Concrete Solution, Who's to Flame?, Gems the Breaks, A Hole Lotta Love, Idol Curiosity, Home Is Where the Hurt Is, Aw Shucks!, A Sight for Sore Eyes, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, The Carpal Tunnel of Love, Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (épisode), Wrath of Con, Breaking Wind, All In Vein, et No Time Like the Present. Morts thumb Saison 1 #Happy Trails, Pt.1 : Meurt dans l'accident du bus. Saison 2 #Class Act: Meurt dans l'explosion. #Remains to be Seen: Meurt écrasé par le camion de Flippy. Saison 3 #Wrath of Con: Tué quand l'immeuble s'effond. #Breaking Wind: Meurt quand la terre prend feu. #All In Vein: Décapité par une barrière de passage a niveau. #No Time Like the Present: Décapité par sa vitre cassé quand il a glissé sur un morceau de Lumpy. Saison 4 #Pet Peeve: Sa tête est coupé en deux par son pare-brise. #Spare Tire: Meurt dans l'explosion de sa voiture. Saison TV #Party Animal: Empalé par les plumes de Flaky. #Don't Yank My Chain: Scié à la scie circulaire. #Doggone It: Tué par Whistle. #Concrete Solution: Empalé par un grand nombre de barre d'armature. #Who's to Flame: Meurt dans l'explosion causée par lui. #Gems the Breaks: Désintégré par le laser de Splendid. #A Hole Lotta Love: Sa tête est écrasé et explose dans une machine de forage #Idol Curiosity: Noyé dans le naufrage du navire. #Home is Where The Hurt is: Décapité par une demi-porte. #Aw, Shucks!: Écrasé a la tête par un pop-corn géant. #A Sight for Sore Eyes: Meurt quand il a mit une poire au lieu d'une ampoule sur sa lampe. #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow: Écrasé par un camion. Épisode irréguliers #The Carpal Tunnel of Love: Coupé en deux par un fil. #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (épisode): Écrasé par Nutty avec un maillet dans un tonneau. Tueries *Cuddles : 2 ("Home is Where the Hurt is", "In a Jam") *Giggles : 2 ("Every Little Bit Hurts", "Spare Tire") *Toothy : 2 ("Who's to Flame", "Spare Tire") *Lumpy : 6 ("Pitchin' Impossible", "Blind Date", "Who's to Flame?", "Wipe Out", "Milk Pong", "The Chokes on You") *Petunia : 2 ("Pitchin' Impossible", "Blind Date") *Handy : 4 ("Blind Date", "See What Develops", "A Sight For Sore Eyes", "Wipe Out") *Nutty : 3 ("Who's to Flame", "See What Develops", "A Sucker For Love") *Sniffles : 1 ("A Sight For Sore Eyes") *Pop : 2 ("Who's to Flame", "Spare Tire") *Cub : 0 *Flaky : 3 ("Party Animal") *Disco Bear : 3 ("Blind Date", "Who's to Flame", "See What Develops") *Russell : 0 *Lifty : 0 *Shifty : 0 *Mime : 2 ("Chew Said a Mouthful", "See What Develops") *Cro-Marmot : 0 *Flippy : 0 *Splendid : 0 *Lammy : 1 ("Spare Tire") *Population : 18 ("Pitchin' Impossible") Relations *Cuddles : Aucune relation *Giggles : Amoureuse/Amie *Toothy : Aucune relation *Lumpy : Ami *Petunia : Aucune relation *Handy : Ami *Sniffles : Ami *Pop : Aucune relation *Cub : Aucune relation *Flaky : Aucune relation *Disco Bear : Aucune relation *Russell : Aucune relation *Nutty : Aucune relation *Lifty : Aucune relation *Shifty : Aucune relation *Mime : Aucune relation *Cro-Marmot : Aucune relation *Flippy : Aucune relation *Splendid : Ennemi *Lammy : Aucune relation Occupation/Carrières thumb #Agent secret / Espion - Mole in the City #Ingénieur de pont - Concrete Solution #Pompier - Who's to Flame? #Bénévole de l'environnement - Every Litter Bit Hurts #Vendeur de Hot-Dog - Chew Said a Mouthful #Reporter/Journaliste - See What Develops #Capitaine - Idol Curiosity #Éclairagiste - Class Act #Vendeur de plache de surf - Wipe Out! #Sécurité de l'aéroport - Wingin' It #Barbier/Coiffeur - Easy Comb, Easy Go #Collecteur de sang - In a Jam #Vendeur de glaces - The Carpal Tunnel of Love #Mandiant - We're Scrooged! #Clochard - False Alarm episode #Musicien des rues - Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Vendeur d'instrument de musique - Autopsy Turvy / Double Whammy Part 2 #Securité - Wrath of Con #Bûcheron - Milk Pong #Paramedical - A Sucker for Love #Cuisinier de boutique de donut - The Chokes On You #Cameraman - Breaking Wind #Entraineur de natation - By the Seat of Your Pants #Livreur - All in Vein, Buns of Steal Notes #C'est l'un des trois personnages a avoir un ou plusieurs handicap(s). Les autres sont Handy et Russell. #C'est l'un des huits personnages portant des vetements, les autres sont Mime, Disco Bear, Flippy, Russell, Lammy, Pop et Lumpy. #Même si il a un bon nombre de metier, The Mole est souvant représenté comme un clochard. #Dans Blind Date, il est vu se raser pour son rendez-vous avec Giggles, bien qu'il n'a pas de barbe #Lui et Sniffles sont les seuls personnages portant régulièrement des lunettes. #Pour l'instant, c'est le seul personnage a avoir rougi (Blind Date). Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Personnages